Ummnnn kay
by BokuBoku
Summary: lol


**Chapter 2**

"All wrong! I'm disappointed in you, Kami-kun!" My teacher handed my test paper back. Wow. Zero over Thirty-five. That's a new low. Congratulations to my dear self. This is definitely the first.

"How the mighty genius has fallen!" Mizuiro keeps on chuckling on his seat.

"Whatever. Someone just please end my life now." I banged my head at my desk.

"Are you being emo? That's not like you."

I don't want to lift my head up. My tears are building up on my eyes and it feels as if they're about to fall any moment. Maybe I'm no longer drowning…I could be dead already…My body feels like it's sinking at the bottom….

Class ended and everyone went home in a hurry. I still lay my head down on the desk and Mizuiro-kun stood beside me. It's getting late now.

"Leave me alone…." I uttered in a weak voice.

"Did something happen?"

I gathered all my strength and lifted my head back up.

"I'm okay…."

"That's not what your face is telling me."

Before I even realized it, my tears kept on falling even though I told myself to hold it back in. My tears flowed down on my cheeks as if it's a river on a harsh rainy night.

Mizuiro-kun looked at me with great pity in his eyes. It's as if he's telling me, "It's alright; You can tell me."

"It's not like it's something that you can understand…." I hid my face with my hands. I don't want anyone to see my crying face. People always expected me to be strong and independent. That's how they've always viewed me. Now I stand like a weakling, crying in the corner of the classroom.

"Try me." Mizuiro-kun took the hands off my face and looked directyly into my crying eyes. I think it would be embarrassing to say that I'm crying because my little sister hates me now. It's a petty excuse to cry but I can bear to have Himeka hate me. It's just too much.

"Won't you tell me?" He keeps on squeezing the reason out of me. I can't tell him. I'm not even sure of the real reason why I'm crying. Is it really just because of that? Or is there something more to it? I don't want to know….

"Whatever the reason is, I'm sure it wasn't such a big thing for you to cry over. The Kami-san I know is much strong and wouldn't get shook over." Mizuiro spoke in a soft voice as he held my cheeks. He's trying to comfort me I guess.

"Thanks for the support…"

"No problem."

I quickly heard someone step into the classroom. It was Himeka and she had a surprised look on her face.

"H-himeka-chan….?"

She turned her face down as she she spoke in a somewhat shaky voice.

"O-ohh…I'm sorry to bother you two…I didn't mean to…"

Her tears fell down from her bowed head. "I'll go now…." She darted off as quickly as she could.

"Hime! Wait!" I went to chase after her. I've never tried to run so fast in my entire life that my chest feels as if it's about to burst. Why is she running away? What did I do wrong?

I was able to grasp her hand and made her turn her body towards mine. There was a struggle at first but I've cornered her. Himeka's face was red all over and she was crying.

"Nee-san, I hate you! You keep on driving my lovers away but it's alright for you to have one?"

"Lover?" I realized that Mizuiro and I looked really bad that time. There were only the two of us in the room, his body close to mine and his hands held my cheeks.

"No, you got it all wrong! I-"

"I don't wanna hear about it! Nee-san, you idiot! You're-"

Before she could say another word, I quickly pressed my lips against hers. That would be the only way for her to stop talking and listen to me.

With both of our faces blushing hard, I muttered, "I love you…" into her ears. I've realized it all along. That I love her..I just wouldn't want to admit it. If I told her my real feelings, would it affect our relationship as sisters? I kept on turning a blind eye saying that I don't know the reason why I'm acting in such a way but…I guess I found out now that I just wouldn't accept the mere truth. I believed that If I told her, everything would be over. Everything would change and it wouldn't be the same ever again. I hugged her body as I thought "_Please__don__'__t__hate__me__…__Please__don__'__t__hate__me.__" _

I thought that everything would crumble now I felt her arms wrap around me. "You've finally said it, Kami-nee.." she smiled.

"You've finally said it…" Her eyes began tearing up again. It seems that she was waiting all along for me to say it.

"Kami-nee…would you please…kiss me again?" She gave me a flirtatious look and I couldn't resist it. She's too cute.

"Hime…." I began to kiss her lips as we know that we're all alone in the hallway. Our kissing began to get intense as her body began to slide down against the wall and sat on the floor. I didn't stop there; I still continued to kiss her until she pushed me to catch her breathe. She was breathing hard as if she's been deprived from air. She kept on repeating my name. "Kami-nee! Kami-nee!" I couldn't stop myself as I kiss her neck and down to her chest. I was losing my control. Someone please take me off her.

The sound of echoing footsteps broke the silence around us. I forgot that Mizuiro-kun still hasn't gone home yet.

"N-nee-san…" Hime looked at me with surprise and we quickly fixed ourselves. She straightened her crumpled blouse and buttoned it up. A hint of blush is shown in my face as I recall what I did.

"Let's go, Hime!" I grabbed her hand as Mizuiro-kun called me.

"Kami-san! Is everything..?"

"Yeah! I'm okay now. We're going home. See ya!" Mizuiro saw a big smile on my face as we dashed off.

"That's good…I'm glad to hear that.."

As soon as we got home, I quickly pushed Hime down on my bed, not giving her a chance to change her uniform. She wasn't hesitant about I but her eyes appear watery and she keep on hiding her blushing face with her hands. I removed her hands since I want to see her cute face. Her body lies on my bed cluttered with stuff toys I've collected throughout the years. I've always loved cute things but I love my little sister the most. Our parents are not home…No one can bother us now.

"Kami-nee…I love you…"

"I love you too Hime-chan."

We kissed and went farther that night. As we clasp our hands together, the two of us wished that the night would never end.

When my dad remarried, Himeka became my step sister. I was still a freshman and she's two years younger than me. It was that time when I started drowning myself. I've always found that the ocean's ripples, as I view them from the bottom, to be very beautiful. I've never tried to reach it since I was afraid that it would be gone from my sight. I continued to drown myself and as I raised my hand, Hime came to pull me out of the water and made me see the wonderful surface I haven't seen below the ocean.


End file.
